


Mishaps of a Demon

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fantasy, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Youngjae really needed to pay more attention to his targets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2015
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/117846471670/

Youngjae- despite keeping mostly the company of mostly demons who worked opposite guardian angels- was not a demon set on taking the lives of humans. It wasn’t his job. No, rather than getting credit with the higher ups of his kind for taking life, he was given credit for causing negative emotions in humans.

It wasn’t like he cared about humans all that much, he just didn’t really care either way. He used to, once. He used to feel bad, even, breaking up relationships or letting people mourn pets and loved ones and lost ones. Yet time eventually brought him to be indifferent about humans.

So there he was, watching a couple argue about something or another. He hadn’t even had to do anything to cause them to get angry, he just had to give the final push. He leaned towards one of them, a man, and whispered in his ear.

 _“She’s cheating on you.”_ The man couldn’t hear Youngjae, but the idea was planted in his head now. Youngjae turned to the woman sitting across from him. _“He was staring at her.”_

As the argument grew, Youngjae leaned back and watched it unfold. It was like a drama, the yelling the _“i hate you”_ and the standing up to storm away. He’s seen it over and over again.

They were supposed to argue a little longer, though. The man was storming off too quickly, and Youngjae frowned. Before he could stop the man and get him angry enough to turn around- before he had processed he needed to- the man had walked towards the street, almost stepped onto it, right in front of traffic, and Youngjae practically screamed.

 _“STOP!”_ He wasn’t supposed to kill them. The woman reached forward, stopping the man, and Youngjae sighed in relief.

“That was lucky.” Youngjae jumped, spinning around quickly and facing the source of the words. Bright, fluffy wings, tinted gold sat on the person’s back gave Youngjae a realization. The man was saved because he had a guardian.

“Yeah…”

“Aren’t your targets supposed to live?” The angel asked, seriously. “I wasn’t stopping you because of that, too.”

“You’ve been here the whole time.” It was a statement that received a nod. “I wasn’t trying to kill him.”

“I know,” The angel smiled, “I was joking.”

“It’s rude,” Youngjae frowned, turning the frown to a pout to garner sympathy. “I’m just an innocent demon, too.”

“I don’t think those words go together.” The angel laughed. “I’m Jaebum.”

“Youngjae,” Youngjae said, smiling in return. “And I didn’t think angel’s talked so friendly with demons.”

“Hey, you’re not trying to kill my charges, and technically it’s not against the rules.”

“ _Technically_.”

“Maybe borderline against the rules.”

“Borderline? Did you read your rules?”

“All of them,” Jaebum said seriously. “Angels have so many.”

“Surprising,” Youngjae leaned back, glancing at the couple who looked to be making up. “We have a lot too, actually.”

“Demons, rules? How will I live with that knowledge.”

“By not telling anyone I almost killed my target?” Youngjae offered, looking hopeful. He was. Anyone could report those kind of mess ups demon or not and Youngjae wasn’t taking his chances. (He had a very good record and that meant good treatment.)

“Sure,” Jaebum shrugged, “I have enough credit this month anyway.”

“Thanks.”

“He’s leaving,” Jaebum noted. “Guess that means I am to. See you around, Youngjae.”

“Bye dear, wonderful angel,” Youngjae joked, though he really was grateful.

Youngjae would have to make a few mental notes. 1) Don’t let your targets almost die and 2) Try not to stare at that one angel.


End file.
